The Hogwarts Unseen
by sexandcheese
Summary: It is spring break at Hogwarts and the romance is in full swing, some old friends meet each other and perhapse do more than just talk... But wait, there's more! The Quidditch league has started and the Hogwarts teams travel to America! Meet new characters
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Morning After

I sadly, own nothing, nope! zip! nada!

A/N Just a warning, some sexual references But this is why its rated R.- Anata Oka-san

"Huh!" Harry Potter awoke with a start, rubbing his head. "_What _

_happ…"_ he cut short as he rolled over to see a passed out, piss-

drunk, Pansy Parkingson. He crawled over to her to check if she was still breathing "_heh heh wore her out did I !" _he chuckled tohimself in triumph.

"_Oh my god it's that Slytherin Slut, Pansy!"_ he noticed, disgusted. Just then the

dormitory door swung open with such speed that Harry would have

gasped if Pansy hadn't clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh" she purred in his ear "He'll hear us" "I've put your

invisibility cloak to good use, he can't see us." They waited in

silence as Ron futilely looked around the room for his Defense

Against the Dark Arts homework. "A bit daft isn't he?" she asked

playfully "Why, I don't see how you can stand him." She added when he left

"Wha why?" he said, snapping out of his trance. "What would you know about him!"

He said, trying to pull himself together but all the while goggling at her, _" She does look quite shagable…for a Slytherin" _but he was still trying to figure out why the hell she was in his bed. "Well

YOU'RE smart, funny, attractive…." She broke off as she

glanced down, noting the tent in the sheets. "Oh, I thought you

would have been tired out after all of last night's "festivities" but I

guess you're what they call "long lasting" she said with an impish

grin." Gaspum uhh" he said struggling to hide his "joy" under a

pillow. "It's all right" "Do you want another go?" she said while stroking "him". "um uhh" he replied stupidly_. "Why I'm I being so_ _daft!" "Say yes to another good shag!" "But what happened_ _last night, I can't remember!"_ "I'll take that for a yes" she replied hungrily, getting into "position". "Wait uhhhh………. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" He managed to choke out while pushing her away from his side of the bed. _"What was that!" "Completely idiotic move I don't_ _want to talk, a want to shag!"_ he thought angrily. _"Well she is a Slytherin of course…" _"Oh, all right" she replied with a sigh "Well first off what do you remember?" she asked "About last night?" he replied "Yes silly, what do you think I ment!" she snorted with exasperation. "Oh yea, last night, right…" "I'm waiting cutie" she giggled. "Ok, I remember that Seamus Finnigan had smuggled a few kegs of firewisky down to the dungeons for a party." "Go on" she replied listening boredly.

"Oh yea, I remember seeing you there….hey weren't you Malfoy's date?" "Oh, we have to, it's a pureblooded thing… anyway, Draco gets "tired" very easily if you know what I mean" She added with a smirk. _"Wow she really IS a slut!" "That's my kind of girl"_ _"Wait what am I saying? She's a Slytherin!" _he thought angrily. "Ummm….well that's all I really remember" he said, embarrassed. "Oh really?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Well when you came, you were with Hermione but after the Firewiskey kicked in…… well lets just say you opened up the "body shop". _"Yess score!" _he thought with a smirk. "Well after a while you asked me to come to bed with you, I saw that you were tireless after shagging a good number of other girls, so I gave you a try seeing as I was already "done" with Draco long before that.. "Wait who exactly DID I shag?" he interrupted with a note of panic in his voice. "Well there were quite a few… Lavender Brown, Parvati Pital, A couple of third years, two fourth years, oh yea, Cho,

Cho Chang" 

To Be Continued

A/N This is my first fic, whoot GD-7 is an awesome writer (Flight of the Thestrals). By the way on the whole harry /cho thing I'm not referring to the book. If you want to know what you'll have to read ch2. Also as I love reviews try to keep them G rated because my mom sometimes reads my e-mail by accident as we share the same e-mail address. Thanks for taking your time to read this! – Anata Oka-san


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sex And Deception

A/N This chapter starts kind of abruptly so if you are confused go back and reread Chapter 1. Warning: some sexual references, nothing to bad

"C-Cho?" he stammered, his cocky tone of voice now completely gone. "Yea, that's right, she was completely wasted within ten minutes. She kept hanging on you, whispering in your ear, you kept pushing her off of you. After a while Hermione got all pissed and slapped you in the face and said something like if you want her, why are you with me! After that she just stormed off." "After that you were piss-drunk within five minutes and well…." She broke off. "I –I think I need a cold shower, my head is killing me." He said in a shaky voice. "Let me join you, I have a headache also." She said with a spark in her eye. "N-No I think I want to take a one person shower for now." He stammered. "Why not ? Why are you denying your own impul…." "BEACAUSE YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN AND I DON'T SHAG SLYTHERINS!" he shouted. "You don't have to shout at me." She said calmly. "Just say the word and I'll leave." She said, still calmly. "Leave." He said with his back turned as she changed. He heard the door open slowly and Pansy replied "OK I'm gone but if you ever feel like having a good shag, you just say the word." And with that said she shut the door with a light snap. Harry took a cold shower and when he returned Ron was there getting his tie on in the mirror. As he toweled his hair dry Ron asked "Great party last night but where were you this morning?" "I went for a fly, thought it would help this bloody headache." He replied, adverting his eyes. "So are you and Hermione still together?" Ron asked with his eyes staring fixedly at the floor. "Well I guess not, but she might still want to get back together, I haven't talked to her yet, why do you ask?" "Well mate I don't think she's with you anymore…." "Why do you say that?" Harry asked in surprise.

A/N Well we are in a dilemma aren't we? Also another GREAT fic is The House Of Mysteries by Himinochan (it's Lupan the third, not HP, but still great!) Thanks to my lone reviewer J or The Blind ! sorry I haven't updated i'm mad at fan fiction for changing the site also my coputer is acting up so I had to go to my friend, Himino's and use her computer, I'm going to update this chapter and the next one to make up for it. Oh and J or The Blind, if you like that, you've got another thing coming, that was nothing. smirks i'm glad it got your attention.

Anata Oka-san

Preview-

As the two walked down the stair case, someone bumped hard into Harry's shoulder, as he looked back he saw a blonde Huffelpuff third-year running away with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Truth Comes Out

A/N Pretty much all of my chapters are confusing if you haven't read the last chapter so if confused read the end of the last chapter-.

"Well mate I sort of walked in on…." Ron's neck began to turn very red but he was still staring fixedly at the floor. "I-I walked in on some seventh-year Ravenclaw and her." He stammered quickly. "Oh." "All right then." Harry said briskly. "Aren't you mad?" Ron asked. "No, we never had that good of a going out chemistry, I hope we can still be friends." Ron goggled at Harry until Harry broke the silence and said "I'm starving let's get some lunch." As the two walked down the staircase someone bumped hard into Harry's shoulder, as he looked back he saw a blonde Huffelpuff third-year running away with tears in her eyes. "Anyone you know?" Ron asked Harry. "I don't know Ron." Harry answered curtly. Ron decided to drop the subject and brought up Quidditch instead, which lasted until they reached the Great Hall where they sat with Nevile, Seamus, and Dean. "Great party Seamus." Dean exclaimed as he sat down. "Yeah, smuggling the Firewiskey was easy thanks to your cloak Harry." said Seamus. Harry noticed that Nevile had a grin on his face but was trying to hide it by staring down at his oatmeal. "Nevile, what's up?" inquired Harry. "Oh nothing, nice party Seamus." He replied, still grinning. "Why Nevile, am I seeing correctly! You've actually shagged someone!" said Seamus with a smile on his face. "Well, not quite, all we did wassnogg a bit." Nevile replied. The boys all let out a whoop of congratulation. "Who's the lucky girl?" asked Dean. "Um well h-she said not to tell anyone." He said nervously. "It's all right Nevile, you don't have to tell us." Said Ron, ending the inquiry at once. "Weasly, why so sensitive on the subject? Did you get someone?" asked Seamus. "Uh well is it hot in here or what?" Ron replied, pulling at his collar nervously. "C'mon Ron we won't tell!" said Dean. "Yeah Ron, lets here about your night." Harry said, punching his arm. "You know what, I think I've left my Herbology homework up in the dormitory." Ron said nervously. At that, he got up and went up the staircase.

A/N so as I promised, I'm updating this with ch 2. I know, I know, this chapter was boring, but I had to get it out of the way. The next chapter will be kinda boring but it will lead up to some action…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 True Confessions

Harry got up and went after him but stopped short in the Entrance Hall when he saw Cho walking towards him. "Hey Harry I've been looking for you…" she said awkwardly. "H-Hi Cho…" "Rumor has it that you shagged eight other girls at that party last night." she said. "Um uh" "Is that true?" she said, her voice full of hurt. "Cho I…." "Look Cho I'm sorry about last night but I was drunk, really drunk!" "Harry Potter I thought you loved me!" "That was a long time ago Cho….." "But Harry, we had sex!" "Doesn't that mean anything to you !" "Sure it does Cho, but…." "Not even Cedric and I had sex!" "Look Cho, I told you this before was shagged the first time that the relationship might not last forever." "I thought you changed your mind!" "When we were shagging you kept saying I love you Cho and I'll never leave you." "You know I was drunk Cho, besides we had this conversation after the first time we shagged!" "Harry, could we go somewhere else to talk about this?" Harry could see why, breakfast was over and students were pouring out into the Entrance Hall. "Sure Cho, in here" They went into an old History of Magic classroom to talk. "Harry, I thought you were special!" "Well we weren't" "Look Cho you can't mourn, you weren't the one for me so just face the fac……" Cho had captured Harry in an enchanting kiss that wiped his mind blank. "I love you Harry!" she said

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 New, True, Love

A/N this chapter contains sexual contet, don't like don't read- Anata Oka-san

"Hush Cho." He said, kissing her deeply, their tongues exploring each other. While kissing Harry begun to unbutton Cho's blouse with a thrust of his hips against hers with each button. He soon had a rock hard erection as she lifted his shirt off and threw it on a nearby bookshelf. As Harry watched Cho unbutton his pants his erection became almost painful with excitement. Cho broke the kiss only to look down at his "excitement" and smile up at him. She then led him over to the table by pulling his tie, which he still had on. Harry's mind was a swirl of emotions, he wasn't aware of sliding all of the books off of the table in one swipe. As he picked her up and set her down on the table, he marveled at her beauty, the way her delicate breasts hung and the way her back curved smoothly downward to her rump. He tore his eyes away from her only to pick up his wand and quickly cast a locking and silencing spell on the door. He then lay down next to her and started teasing her breasts with his tongue as she caressed "him" and kissed his neck. He realized that his hands were hanging limply to his side and quickly busied them by gently fingering her. Cho let out a deep moan and a shudder as he looked up at her to see if she was "ready". She replied, breathing deeply "Don't stop! Fuck me Harry, I don't care if you love me or no….." He chose this moment to thrust up into her hard. She let out a cry of excitement as he started moving faster and soon started bucking into his thrusts. He groaned as their bodys, slick with sweat, rubbed against each other. "HARRY!" she cried out several times before her dizzying peak crashed over her. When they were done they passed out, still clutching each other tightly. Harry awoke first and started running his hands through her long, jet black hair then started kissing her body, starting from her chin to her belly button. He had reached her belly button and was about to start over when her hands seized him and brought him to kissing height. They then commenced in a heavy snogging session. After a few minutes she said "Harry?" "Yea Cho" came a muffled voice as he had started in on her breasts again. "Well this is the third time we've…" "I know Cho." "Well do you think we should actually start going out? Because this is the first time we've done it with out being drunk and." "Cho…." "Harry? Do you need some encouragement?" she said while grabbing his "person" and softly squeezing it. He looked up at her and smiled "Yes, I think I do." "Come over here, I want to show you something." She said, seductively, gently leading him to a corner by his "manhood". She pulled her wand from her discarded jeans pocket and conjured some cushions into the corner in a position that would be comfortable for him standing and her kneeling. As soon as they reached the corner she shoved him against the wall and grabbed "him". She plunged it into her mouth and immediately started sucking and teasing expertly. Harry let out a moan and started running his fingers through her hair as she sped up. When he was almost "there" she stopped and asked "so…" "Don't stop!" he replied quickly, out of breath. She continued until he "expired" into her mouth with a deep groan and asked "Was that enough encouragement?" "Cho, whatever makes you happy makes me happy" he said slumping down upon the cushions, breathing hard. "Is there really more to this than sex?" she asked. "Cho I am now able to say that this decision was made by me and because I'm sober, this was an act of more then sexual desire." "I knew it…. I love you Harry Potter." She said with tears of joy in her eyes. "Cho Chang, I-I love you too." He whispered in her ear as they embraced. He kissed her neck gingerly as they held each other; he could feel her chest move up and down slightly with each soft, womanly, breath. She felt finally safe from the world as she was buried in his arms, she felt his muscles tense slightly with each breath he took against her bare chest. At the same time, both Harry and Cho felt at peace as they both thought "All is right with the world."

A/N that's deep……..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 If That Is What You Want

A/N This is a short chapter I didn't have a lot of time this week

The rest of the day consisted of snogging and sleeping. Cho had put on a translucent undershirt and pink lace knickers; Harry had put on his skivvies. Neither one of them wanted to leave their warm, safe "nest" in the corner of the old History of Magic classroom. "We're going to have to get up some time, or they'll send a search party." Harry said. "Nooo, I never want to leave" she said, kissing his neck softly. "People are going to start worrying when you don't turn up to quidditch practice tonight." he said, he didn't want to leave either. "How did you know that?" she asked. "I wanted to book the field for tonight, but you had booked every Saturday this month." "Uhhh….. I guess you're right." She said lazily. "C'mon get dressed, I'll walk you to your dorm." "All right." They walked hand and hand to the Ravenclaw tower. "I love you, see you tomorrow." She said "Sure, I'll meet you here, we can go to breakfast together." He said as he swooped down and gave her a quick kiss. He walked slowly back up to his dorm, still thinking about how different last night was compared to the other partners, this one felt just…. Perfect. When he got up to his dorm, Ron pelted him with questions like "Were where you?" and "What were you doing?". "I was with Cho , we were talking." He replied.  
"Uh huh, right, talking." He said, wriggling his eyebrows. "I've got homework Ron." "C'mon, details, details!" Ron begged. "You know what, I fancy a walk." And with that he walked out of the room. After being blown off, Ron decided to go to the common room for a game of chess. On the staircase he bumped into Hermione. "Oh, sorry Hermione." he apologized. "Oh it's all right, have you seen Harry?" she said, she seemed distracted. "No, he said that he fancied a walk about five minutes ago." "Oh, I wanted to talk to him". She said, her disappointment apparent. "Look Hermione… I saw you and Roger Davies…….well, you know, the night of the party, and I um already told him." "Oh, so he knows it's over then?" "Um yea, sorry Hermione." "Oh no that's great, now I don't have to tell him." "He still wants to be friends….." "Oh, all right, if I can't find him, tell him that I'm ready to pretend that nothing happened." "Oh, okay." She turned to leave "Hermione?" "Hmm" "Are you all right, I mean is this what you want?" "Yes Ron, this is what I want"

A/N I don't hate Hermione but she kinda has to be a bitch to tie in with the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Naive Love

Quidditch practice was relatively easy that night but Cho still worked up a good sweat. As she headed to the shower rooms Roger Davies brushed past her and groped her rump. "Roger! That was un called for!" "OOPS, I guess I must have slipped, silly me!" he said with a wink. Even though she had no feelings whatsoever for Roger, she couldn't help but be pleased. It felt good to have attention ever since she had lost that extra weight. She got in the shower and was admiring the hickeys on her chest when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth……………..

"Roger don't, behave yourself!" "Sorry Hermione, quidditch practice makes me especially horny." He said with a smile. They were in the head boy/girl bathroom and were both half naked. "Excellent!" he said as he begun to kiss her heavily while fondling her breasts. "Roger that tickles!" she giggled. She could feel his rock-hard erection against her bare thigh (she was wearing a miniskirt) but she was still afraid of going "all the way". The closest they'd gotten was at the party when he fingered her and she massaged "him". "C'mon Hermione, I'm soo horny this time!" "I can feel that" she said with a smile. "C'mon, think of how good it would feel!" he begged. "I-I can't Roger, I'm scared." She said meekly. "Hermione, don't you love me? Besides I've never seen something the great Hermione Granger can't do……has she met her match?" those words struck a nerve. "All right Roger, but I've never….." "It's all right, we can do it in the shower." He said, taking her hand. As steam filled the room he let her unbutton his jeans while he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt all the while kissing and licking her ears and neck. As their clothes hit the ground, he shoved her up against the wall, kissing and fondling her breasts. He stopped, noticing that she wasn't doing anything. "What, an I doing something wrong?" she asked "Well this is called foreplay, and it's to get both partners ready for the shaging." "Oh shut up." At that she turned around and shoved him into the wall. She started kissing and fondling him passionately. She was pleased when he let out a groan of pleasure. He started moving backwards, blindly searching for the shower door and she followed eagerly. When she stepped into the hot water she let out a moan, finally being overcome by him. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes Roger, take me away, FUCK ME!" he thrusted up into her and she let out a groan. As he sped up she let out loud moans several times and peaked quickly , leaving long scratch marks down his back As he finished she passed out from sheer exertion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I Need Your Body Close To Me

A/N This is very confusing if you don't remember the last chapter, go back to where we left off with Cho in the last chapter if you are confused. Also It's a very short chapter, sorry!

Cho turned around to see Harry smiling at her through the steam. She turned the water off and he said "Hey

sexy." "Harry, you scared me to death!" "Sorry love, just wanted to wish you good night" "Goodnight" she said

after kissing him softly. She saw him slip under his invisibility cloak "I love you." Came from a seemingly

bodiless voice. "I love you too Harry." She replied.

As Cho lay in bed she thought of how cold it was compared to her and Harry's nest. _"All of the others are _

_asleep, I could sneak down_ _there and sleep if I want"_ she thought. She got up and was about to exit her

dorm when she heard a tap on the window. She turned to see Harry floating on his Firebolt. She crossed the

room to the window and inched it open. "I don't see how I ever lived without your body next to mine Cho." He

whispered. "Harry…" "I was wrong to tell you that there was nothing in between u-" he was cut off as a girl

stirred in her sleep. "C'mon, get on" he said, scooting forwards. "I've got my own broom right here, wh-" "get

on mine I need your body close to me." he said

A/N awww. I wish that would happen to me! 

A/N i no i no this is probably the shortest chapter i've ever done, my mother had a seizure and i've been in the hospital. Special shoutout to Harryssecretlove, she wrote me an awesome review that helped me to get updating. Also, Boo88 I usually e-mail a person when they give me a review but u don't have an e-mail address so, I know the chapters are short but i'm workin on making them longer! thanks for all the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bliss

As she got on he gently closed her window and she clung tightly to his midriff, feeling his six-pack. He swooped

down to the first floor and into the old History of Magic Classroom's window. Cho's eyes wandered to the spot

where their "nest" was that day, but there wasn't anything there. Harry grabbed her hand before she could talk

and led her behind a bookcase so that they were concealed from view of the door. Cho could tell Harry had

prepared the corner earlier, there was a thick layer of goose down and a multitude of expensive pillows there.

As she went to the bed she noticed that there were rows of butterbeer along the shelves. As she lay down she

noticed how comfortable the goose down was and asked, "Is this really goose down?" "No, diricawl feathers"

"But those are really expensive and hard to come by!" "Any thing for you." He said lying down and slipping an

arm around her waist, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. He could feel her breathing on his

chest as he softly kissed her head. Cho, yet again felt safe from the world as she kissed his chest gently.

"Harry?" "Hmm?" "I don't know if I can ever sleep alone again" he moved his head down and captured her in a

warm, passionate kiss. "Ditto" he said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Unknown

A/N There is slight sexual content in this chapter but It's crucial to read if you want to understand the next chapter… sorry

"I've caught the Davies boy red-handed, but I'm waiting for Miss Granger to wake." Hermione was drifting in

and out of sleep when she heard the vaguely familiar voice. "Are you sure you can handle her by yourself?"

Hermione recognized this voice as Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. "Yes Argus go take care of the Davies

boy." Replied the slightly familiar voice. She only vaguely remembered someone exiting the room. She could

hear someone cast a spell and through her eyelids she could tell that the lights had dimmed. She started to come

to as she felt a hand gently brush the hair away from her face "H-Harry?" she questioned, still half asleep. "Hush

now." Said a harsh voice say as she felt cold fingers begin to explore her breasts. "N-No…" she began weekly

but was cut off by a rough, harsh kiss, in her mouth his tongue explored eagerly and she tasted sherry. "Wake

up now…" said the voice as he slapped her hard in the face. She was very awake now and aware of him

roughly fondling her "Stop, get off of me!" she, said very scared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tough Love

A/N sexual things but a must read, sorry

"Oh, you're awake now, I always like to do it when they're awake." He said with a chuckle.

At that he removed his fingers and cast a spell. She felt her arms and legs being bonded to the

floor. He shifted up and was about to "start" when she pleaded "Please, stop. I don't want

to!" with tears in her eyes. He chuckled and thrust up into her, kissing her roughly again. As he

started pounding into her brutally she said " please… it hurts." With tears running down her

cheeks. After about ten minutes of rough kissing and brutal pounding, he expired into her and

got up "Are you satisfied, you whore, this is what you wanted!" he said and zipped his pants

then left the room. She lie there sobbing, to weak to get up.

Harry awoke with a start, his heart thumping and his scar burning, something was wrong, very

wrong. He detangeled himself from Cho and got up, "Harry? Where are you going?" "I need

something to eat, I'll be right back." He lied. "Harry, I won't let you leave me again." She

said, looking down. "Cho, look at me." He said and she raised her eyes to him. "I love you,

I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." "All right….. Harry?" "Yes Cho?" "I love you." "I

love you too." He said, slipping under the invisibility cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Brotherly Love

A/N It's a short chapter, sorry

As he hurried along the corridor he whipped out the map, he knew it was Hermione that was in trouble, he didn't know how he knew….. he just did. Reading the map he saw that she was in the head-boy/girl bathroom, not moving, he quickened his pace to a jog, ripping through tapestries and jumping down staircases. He stopped suddenly as Snape passed by, grinning. "Whatever" he muttered and continued to the portrait of a monk holding a tu tu concealing the bathroom. "Open up." "No password, no entry" replied the painting. "I haven't got time for this." He muttered and pulled out his wand "Bombarda!" he shouted and the portrait exploded. "Silencio!" he muttered, before the explosion could make any noise, he had silenced it. He tore through the entrance to find a disheveled, stark-naked, Hermione on the ground sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "Hermione!" he said while kneeling down and taking her in his arms. "It's all right, it'll be okay." He comforted while reaching up to the towel rack and wrapping a towel around her. They sat there for a while, him rocking and comforting her and she sobbing on to his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Worry And Decisions

After Hermione regained control of herself, he asked "Who did this to you?" his eyes brimming with tears. "I-I-I don't know." She said, ashamed. "Hermione, this wasn't your fault okay." He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Was it Roger?" he asked, his voice full of hate. "N-No Harry, it's none of your business who it was, but no, it wasn't Roger, he would never do that to me." "Hermione….." "Look Harry, just leave" "No, he might come back." "LEAVE HARRY!" "No, we have to do to Dumbledore." "No, none will know about this, not even Ron or Cho!" "Hermione….I love you" she looked up at him quickly "Not like that, I love you like I would love a sister. I just don't want anything to happen to you…."

As Ron entered the dungeons he was having a battle with himself. The owl he had received told him to come down here and to room 121 for a right good shag. As he was walking he thought "Why am I here, I was drunk at that party." "But it felt sooo good, he couldn't get enough of me!" when he reached the door he had made up his mind, he turned it immediately. When he stepped inside, he noted that the room smelled of fresh sex, but before he could see any thing Blaise Zabini pelted out of no where and grabbed him around the middle. "We've been waiting for you…."

A/N sorry it took so long (especially to Keebler) I think he likes the sex scenes wriggles eyebrows


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Love At First Sex

A/N SLASH!

"We have company tonight, but I garentee she's a damn good shag." Blaise said, indicating the bed with Pansy Parkinson on it, stark naked. She looked him over hungrily and said "Hi" in a way that made his knees weak.

He looked over at Blaise too see that he was already undressed, _"He is so beautiful!"_ Ron thought to himself. He felt a familiar tightening in his pants and looked down to see an eager, stiff erection. Ron had known that he was bi-sexual since last year when he started looking at Harry in a "new light". "It's Pansy's turn to decide how she wants it. I lost a bet." "Well we don't have all night!" she said excitedly.

"Get those clothes off and come here! I feel like a new "impailer" so Ron, you can be in back. Blaise you can be in front, I want "you." "Yessss!" said Blaise. "Don't worry Ron, I'll worry about the teasing" he said with a smirk. "If you hurry up, I might let you two have a little "play time" later." She said impatiently. Blaise looked over at him and waggled his eyebrows as they climbed up onto the bed. Pansy positioned herself on a pillow on her stomach and prepared with a smirk. As Blaise sat down in front of her she took "him" in her mouth and began sucking and teasing it while he let out moans of pleasure and ran his fingers through her amber hair. Blaise and Pansy's groans made Ron's "manhood" ache with longing as he expertly darted his tongue into her "entryway". Ron's erection was rock-hard as he slipped into her and made her cry out : "RON!" loudly. He moved faster and faster as he watched Blaise's pleasured face. They leaned forward and kissed over Pansy's "rocking body".

This seemed to turn Ron on even more which, in turn, drove Pansy into a frenzy. "Ron RON RON!" she cried out as a peak crashed over her in a dizzying wave of pleasure which then led Blaise to expire into her with a muffled moan which Ron could feel through the kiss. Ron spent himself moments later, still kissing Blaise passionately. Soon Pansy climbed out from them as they took each other, moaning with pleasure when "they" touched each other. Pansy seemed content by just watching, for she was watching them with a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

Soon Blaise broke the kiss and ducked down as he began "pleasing" Ron. Ron moaned as Blaise's tongue urged him on expertly. Pansy decided that this would be a good time to crawl behind Blaise and start fingering him. Soon moans were heard as all three peaked, they then disengaged and flopped down on the bed, breathing hard. "I have to visit you guys more often, you just don't stop do you?" Pansy said and they all let sleep take them.

A/N sorry it took so long I had "other engagements" "Damn that grilled cheese sandwich!" So yeah…………. Keebler, if you keep bothering me I can't write sooooo…….stop…….please…………………………..bitch Sorry it's so gross, I wrote this chapter a long time ago...I had no idea I was this discusting! I guarentee no more slash! maybe inuendo, but no actuall slash! sorry j or the blind


	15. Chapter 15

Ok guys, this isn't really a chapter, sorry to get you all excited! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really bogged down with homework, school, pretty much life! I got kinda in a funk and didn't feel like writing for a while, If you read any of my oter fics, I've updated or am in the process of doing so, as for miss independent and scarlet woman, I dunno, just kinda forgot where I was going, so I might just discontinue (maybe not miss independent if you e-mail me and tell me to keep going I will). So yeah, my appoligies, just it's hard to find time to write 5 stories and do homework, gym, church, etc. I really want you guys to understand though I WILL NOT QUIT WRITING THIS STORY! It's thanks to you revewers that it's my highest rated! Why would I want to stop!

Anata Oka-san


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Disappointments And Suspicions

A/N SLASH (what a surprise) grins

Ron woke to Pansy and Blaise amid a fierce snogging session but seeing that Ron was awake they stopped. "Well it's still Pansy's night sooo…..Pansy?" Being in the middle of the two she ordered "Okay, both of you deserve a treat so, turn on your sides towards me." As they did she grabbed both "manhoods" and started caressing. Blaise got the idea to start licking and kissing Pansy's neck and ears, Ron followed suit. After a few minutes of this groans filled the air and the caressing stopped. They all reluctantly got up after a few moments to head back to their dorms. As they said their good-byes Ron felt warmth and happiness fill him but as soon as he started walking back to Gryffendor Tower he felt as though his stomach had sunken all the way to the hard stone floor. _"It's probably just entertainment for them, I mean it's not like_ _we're going out now" _he thought to himself sadly. _"It'll probably_ _just last maybe a week a, until they get tired of me, I mean, I'm not_ _all that good any ways."_ He had reached the Gryffendor Tower and said the password (God save the Queen) without even noticing. He passed a couple making out in the common room and headed straight for bed, that night had really wore him out. When he reached his bed he collapsed on to it, fully clothed. As he lay there, thinking, he heard a faint whispering, he slowed his breathing and listened, there was definitely whispering and a soft giggling going on behind him. He turned slowly, the tiredness slipping away, and saw, in horror that Nevile's hangings were moving slightly. He edged closer and called "Nevile? Are you okay?" but he didn't seem to be able to hear him. As he edged still closer, he heard "I love you Nevile" between snogging noises but that was nothing compared to what he heard next, it made his heart stop…….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Big News

A/N sorry it took so long school buddies, but my compy ran out of paper.

"Love you too Ginny." _Ginny? **Ginny?**_ Did he just hear correctly? He tore open the hangings open so fast that they ripped apart at the seems. "Jesus Christ Ron!" shouted Nevile. Ron pulled Nevile off of his little sister with amazing strength and threw him on Harry's bed. He then whipped out his wand and said venomously "Stay there!" "Ron! Leave him alone!" Ginny screamed, getting up. _"At least they still have their clothes on!"_ "Ginny are you all right?" "Of course Ron!" "Ginny, you can't just go around snogging random people at will! You're to young!" "Ron, he's not just some random snogg!" she screamed. "Oh, silly me, I suppose you're going to get married and have a happy ever after!" he said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. ""or your information Ronald, Nevile and I have been together for three years, AND Nevile has just asked me to marry him!" It took a moment for Ron to process what Ginny had just said and he mouthed silently for a couple of seconds before saying "Oh…………..well……….um" "So I guess the cat's among the pixies now, I'm so sorry Nevile, I know you wanted it to be a surprise." She said with tears rolling down her freckled face. For the first time Nevile spoke "Ron… we love each other, I'll take good care of her…..I promise" after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Ron spoke "Nevile… I couldn't have picked a better person for my sister. Congratulations" "Thank you Ron" Nevile said, shaking the hand that was offered to him. "Ron…" Ginny said, hugging him tightly. "One question…. Have…..you guys…." "No we're waiting" Nevile said, looking down at Ginny. "Good job mate, way to go."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18 I'm Truly Sorry That I Gave You Up

"Come on, get up" Harry coaxed as Hermione slowly got up. "Where are your clothes?" he asked. "Over there" she said pointing a shaking finger at the first shower. "Well you best get dressed" he said quickly, trying not to think about why her clothes where in the shower in the first place.

"I'll wait for you and take you back up to Gryffendor tower." "All right." As she got dressed, she couldn't help but feel sorry that she had fooled around with Roger instead of staying with Harry. He hadn't seemed so caring then, he just seemed like a man whore, but now he was so….. caring.

She got out of the shower with her white mini and pink shirt on and said "I'm ready" He checked the map to see if anyone was coming but no one was. He shivered as they got out in the corridors, the bathroom was warm from all that steam but now it was chilly, after all, all that he managed to grab were some faded Abercrombe jeans and the invisibility cloak wasn't really warm.

The reached the fat lady and Harry said "See you tomorrow, are you sure you're okay?" "I'll be fine Harry,…..thank you, aren't you coming up?" "Oh no ….uh…me and Cho…" "Oh, all right." As he turned to leave she grabbed his shoulder, "Thank you…..I'm truly sorry that I gave you up…." "I'm not………"and at that, he walked away.

He eased the door closed and slipped in next to Cho. "Welcome back." "Thanks" and then, both of them wrapped in warmth, fell into a dreamless sleep.

Oh god! I am so sorry to those of you whohave been telling me to make my chapters longer and I just said screw you! I just realized how little they are! And to think, i keep you guys waiting all this time for a new chapter and then it only takes you 5 minutes to read! I promise that as soon as I use all of my chapters up that i've already typed up ( up to chapter 23 i think) I will make them much longer


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19 Party News

The next day, tension was high as the last day of Spring Break came and all of the "spring flings" "broke it off". As the day came, Harry

and Cho decided to go get dressed in their dormitories. As Harry was getting dressed, Seamus busted into the room. "Okay guys,

here's the scoop " he said to Harry, Ron, Dean ,and Neville. "Seamus' shagfest, nine o clock, bring your party attitude! To finish off

Spring Break nicely. There's gonna be kegs, strippers, strip poker and plenty of spare bedrooms." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Who're the strippers!" Dean asked excitedly. "Some of those Hufflepuff girls can get pretty wild, I had "auditions" with each of them l

ast night and I must say, they won't disappoint you." he said with a smirk. "Okay, I'll ask Ginny" said Nevile. "Wait…… Ginny!" asked

Harry in shock. "Yeah we're engaged now" "Way to go Nevile!" Dean said, punching his arm. "Congratulations Nevile " said Harry

"I'll ask Cho." "You guy are back together?" all four boys said in unison. "Yeah" he said with a sheepish grin on his face. "Is anyone

going to help with the setup then? We can have a practice quidditch match after" said Seamus. "Yeah I'll ask Cho first, I promised to

spend the day with her." Said Harry, as his exited the room. When they met at Ravenclaw tower they used their usual greeting of a long,

slow kiss. "Hey, Seamus is having a party tonight at nine…" "Let's go, it should be fun." "Well… he said that in order to come, I have

to help" "I'll let you, if you let me be your date." she said mockingly. "Who else could I take?" he said, grinning. They met Seamus and

offered to help. "It'll be down in the dungeons, we could use that excellent cloak. We'll get the kegs from Hogsmeade." "I'll get them"

Harry volunteered. "I know a better way." "I'll go with him" offered Cho. "Fine, get the fifteen kegs of firewiskey, three kegs of

butterbeer, and two kegs of the strongest shots you can find. It's gonna be the most shagtastic party ever!"

A/N I put that "shagtastic part in for you Victoria….. I knew you'd laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter20 Promises

As they departed, Cho asked, after a couple moments of quiet "Harry, do you think it's a good idea to drink at that party?" "I was

thinking the same thing" he replied. "Maybe we shouldn't…." she said with her eyes downcast. "Well, I don't see what's wrong with a

couple of drinks, just as long as we don't get out of control." "All right, I think we should promise to not get drunk. Promise?"

"Promise" he said, swooping down and kissing her forehead. As they reached the one-eyed-witch statue he delicately lifted her into the

tunnel first. When he slid down she caught him and kissed him in a way that made his knees weak. "I love it when you do that" he said.

"I know, that's why I do it" she said. "I love you Cho" he said. "I-I love you so much Harry." She said, burying her face in his shoulder

and sobbing. "It's okay Cho, calm down" "I-I just d-don't w-w-want you to l-leave me a-again." "Cho, you're being stupid, I love you,

why would I ever leave you?" "Y-You said that y-you l-loved m-me before, b-but y-you still l-left m-me!" "I promise we'll be together

forever…..we'll have a beautiful house ……in the mountains" he said, kissing her, while the atmosphere turned sexual. "And we'll have

a giant Quidditch field out back.." he continued, nipping her neck. "We need two stores with lost of room for the kids" she continued.

"Kids?" he said, stopping abruptly. "Yes, kids" she said worriedly. "You want kids?" he asked, staring at her. "Yes…I do" she said, a

knot tightening in her chest. After a lot of silence he said "If that's what you want, I'll give you all of the kids you want." As he said that,

her heart melted. "Now…where were we?" he asked "Oh yeah, a big kitchen and a lake that we can all swim in every day" he said

while gently kissing her earlobes. "A library and huge green houses where we can grow ingredients" she added, capturing him in a

breathtaking kiss. "Do you want to get started on those children now?" he asked in between kisses. "Harry, I meant that I wanted c

hildren AFTER I graduate, and besides, we have to get going, Seamus will pop a blood vessel if we're late." "Okay, you're right" he

said, getting up.

A/N well, that's sweet sigh


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Twins

They walked in silence most of the time, Cho still thinking about what Harry had said about children. Harry just wanted the awkward

silence to end and thanked God that the trapdoor was not to far away. As their eyes adjusted to the slight change in light, Cho suddenly

thought of something "How did you know about this place?" "Oh, just with some help from Mooney and his friends" he said, not

bearing to say most of the names. "Oh" she said, not knowing who he was talking about. "We should go." Harry said, throwing the i

nvisibility cloak over her. As they reached Fred and George's shop, they slipped off the cloak. The bell tinkled as they entered and

Harry heard Fred's voice say "One second!" "Hey Harry!" they both said in unison as they came into the room. "Oh, and lady" George

said sweeping on one of his headless hats and making Cho giggle. "So, come to get the drinks"

"Like the shop?"

"We've been preparing!"

"Can we come to the party!" they both said together. "Yes to all of those questions" Harry said with a laugh. "Good" they said "We've

been planning on having a booth down there with contraceptive charms and stuff for sale" Fred said with a grin. "Stop fooling around

Fred, let's get this show on the road" said George. "Come on guys" Fred said, leading them into the back room. Harry heard Cho gasp

behind him as shelves upon shelves of illegal items and joke things. "Impressive huh" Fred said, waggling his eyebrows. "Yes" she said

slowly, in awe. "For you guys, anything is free" said George, clapping Harry on the back. "Thanks, Seamus said he needs fifteen kegs of

firewiskey, three of butterbeer, and two kegs of the strongest shots I could find but I'd like some of that stuff that makes you levitate"

"What about illegals?" Fred said, looking crestfallen. "All right….. we'll take the best stuff you have" "For the hardcores!" George said,

shoving some strange bottles into Harry's arms while Fred loaded the other stuff on to a cart. "We've put silencing charms on the

wheels so they won't squeak." Said George. "Also, make sure to have it back by Monday." Fred added, throwing the cloak on them

and the cart. "Thanks guys, see you tonight." Harry said "No problem!" they said in unison.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Party Preparation

As Hermione looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but think that her reflection loooked dirty and grimy. She was looking forward to

the party that night, she hadn't had a chance to talk to Rodger since that night. Her stomache twisted and writhed at the thought of that

night, and she decided to push the thoughts out of her head. She glanced at the enormus pile of books on her bed through the mirror and

thought that she ought to get started on it tonight instead of going to the party but decided against it. She looked in the mirror again and

looked at her dirty, ugly face. Did I really want what happened last night as that man said? she asked herself. I must have, why else

would that strange man do it? I must have flaunted my body to much or-or maybe I _AM_ a slut! Yes that was it, she needed to stop

being such a slut, gain som weight, she was to skinny. Throw away her clothes that showed off her body, wear her hair like old times.

She had to make herself ugly so that people wouldn't assume that she wanted to…….. She looked grimy still and decided to take yet

another shower.

Ron knew that it was to early to be getting ready for the party but he was so excided that he couldn't help it. Just the thought of seeing

Blaise again made Ron's heart beat fast. Blaise's tan, buff body, his dark mop of neat, jet black hair…."_Stop that Ron, you're getting _

_yourself all worked up!" _He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. _"Think of something else Ron!"_ He

looked around the room, trying to distract himself. Unsucsessful, he ran to the restroom to alleveate his "problem."

This si the last short chapter guys! Yay! thanks for the reviews, it keeps up my morale!

-laura


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Party Preparations Part 2

When Harry and Cho got back to the dungeon corridor, Seamus was waiting for them. "You're late." "Sorry, the twins wanted to

chat." "Whatever take these, both of you." Seamus handed Harry two shimmering silver pendants that had Seamus' Shagfest

emblazoned on the front in purple and on the back, staff emblazoned in purple. "Put them around your neck and follow me." They

followed Seamus through a solid dungeon wall and emerged in a huge, spectacular room. The oversize room was decorated in rich

purple and silver with the phrase "Seamus' Shagfest" splashed everywhere. As Harry looked around, he spotted an enormous dance

floor, a band platform, an unrealistically sized bar, and behind it, about eight poles. There were also two other booths to the left, one

with "Room Keys 1 Galleon Each and the other with Weasley's Wizarding Weezes extended shop (we sell contraceptive charms) all in

purple and silver. "Like the décor!" Seamus inquired. "Sure, why purple?" Harry asked. "It's the color of royalty." Cho said from

behind him. "True Cho, very true." Said Seamus. "Harry! You've got the refreshments!" Dean said, running over to him from where he

had been talking to the strippers. "Like the pendants?" asked Dean. "I don't know what they do yet." Said Harry, shrugging. "I was

getting around to that Harry m'boy." Said Seamus, putting his arm around him. "Alright, Harry and Cho, since you're staff you get a

purple pendant with silver writing, the guests get silver pendants with purple writing. The guest's pendants get them through the door

that's all; they have to pay for room keys and anything at the Weasley's booth. Your pendants get you everything for free." "Cool!

Who's playing?" "Oh a group of two Ravenclaws, a Huffelpuff, and a Gryffendor." "Hey Harry come help me set up these kegs!" Dean

ordered from across the room and Harry hastened over to him.

Cool, hope this is long enough to tide you over!

-laura


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22 Party Time

One hour away from the party Hermione decided to slip on her pink dress robes. As she was doing her eyeliner she heard a tap on the window and she turned to see a handsome black owl. She let it in and it dropped a parcel on her bed and left so fast that she didn't even have time to say thank you. She opened it to find a silver pendant and a letter saying that she was to report to the charms classroom at 8:05 p.m. for a portkey to the party and was to wear the pendant.

When Ron got back up to his room, he found a parcel on his pillow, he opened it to find a handsome silver pendant on a silver chain. He read the letter that said that he was to report to room 205 at 8:15 for his portkey to the party. He couldn't help but think that the pendant was the perfect accessory to go with his robes.

At ten till, Hermione departed for the charms classroom. When she got there it was empty except for Pervati Patil "Oh hi Hermione, I didn't know you were coming!" "Yeah, I decided to come when I got the invitation." At that moment three ravenclaws came in and after about five minutes five more people had come in. With about ten minutes to go, Dean Thomas came in. "Alright, all ten here? Your portkey will take you to the gates, there Crabbe and Goyle will check their list, if your pendant is approved, your pendant will let you into the party. About time for takeoff, everyone take this." He held out a purple pillow with Seamu's Shagfest on it in silver. Everyone crowded around it and momentarily Hermione felt the familiar jerk from behind her navel. She felt her feet hit the ground moments later in the dungeons. She looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle with clipboards in front of two solid walls. "Form two lines of…uh…. Five." Ordered Crabbe. "Move forward, we've got another group coming" said Goyle. As Hermone stepped up to Crabbe he asked

"Name?" "Hermione Granger." "House?" "Gryffendor." "Invitation?" she handed him the rich purple envelope and he looked over it then said "Put the pendant on your neck and walk through the wall. Next!" She slipped the pendant over her head and walked through the wall. When it melted away she let out a gasp. She immeaditly headed over to the bar. "One firewhisky please." She said to the bartender. "Any shots in that?" "No thank you." "Give the lady two shots of the finest." Said a boy that had appeared next to her. "Don't worry, I'm paying." She had to admit, as she looked at him, she couldn't help but think that he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen, and Roger was pretty handsome. "I'm sorry, but I'm already taken." "Oh. Alright then." Said the boy, obviously disappointed. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with talking is there?" "I guess not, what house are you in?" "Slytherin, but I hate it. They're always talking about there bloody pure blood." "I know, it must be awful, I'm in Gryffendor. What's your name?" "Blair, Blair

Negellus. Yours?" "Hermione Granger." "Your drinks." "Thank you." "Thanks. So who's your boyfriend?" "Roger Davies." "Of Ravenclaw?" "Yes." "Where are you meeting him?" "I don't know, we haven't talked since Tuesday." She said, embarrassed. "Oh alright then." He said and at that moment the music started and she spotted Roger coming in. "Oh there's Roger, thanks for the drink!" "Sure." As she walked up to Roger she called out to him, he turned and came up to her. He leaned down and she closed her eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her, instead he whispered in her ear "We need to talk." He wasn't smiling. He took her hand and led her into a separate corridor "Roger, what's wrong?" "Do you know how much trouble you got me in?" he hissed. "What are you talking about?" "That night Filch came in because he heard you moaning! I'm suspended from the quidditch team because of you!" "Roger,

how could you be so upset about such a small thing! Our love can get us through! Can't it?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Oh please, save it for someone who cares Hermione!" "But Roger I thought you loved me! I got raped that night, after they took you away!" "You weren't raped! Give me a break! You probably wanted it you whore!" "Roger?" "Hermione, I've had enough, we're through!" at that he turned on his heal and walked away, leaving her a sobbing mess.

This chapter was longer, I'm working on it, I know pretty sad huh, I hated Roger through out all of the books….. I appreciate all of the reviews, but i only, as of now, have two faithful reviewers! where are the rest of you guys? I miss you!...sniff sniffle. oh well, i guess i just look forward to the reviews so much that i'm sorta in a weird funk right now...but thanks to my two faithful reviewers, J or the Blind, and lustingoverharry!

-laura


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Interupted**

Hermione and Blair had been talking for a while and had sunked to the floor, feeding strawberrys to each other in turn. "Yes well, if you're in Slytherin you kind of have to be rich, so yes, I'm rich." Blair said as Hermione chuckled "What would the other Slytherins say if they saw us togeth-?" she was cut off by a knock at the door. "Hurry, hide." Blair said, helping her under the bed. "Is anyoe in here? "Oh shit, it's Malfoy!" Blair whispered. The door clicked open "Oh shit, I don't want to hear this! I have to go to his father's dinner partys every week!" As the couple moved about on the bed Blair closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Oh fine." Hermione whispered and pulled out her wand. "_Santuarium_."

Shemuttered and there was instant silence. "What was that?" Blair whispered. "You don't have to whisper, it's a silencing charm, eccept it works both ways." She replied. "I really like you Hermione." "I like you too." "Good." He said and stole a quick kiss. The couple noticed a pair of feet decending from the bed above and walk out the door. "Let's go, it's only Draco up there and he's asleep." "W-what?" Hermione giggled. "Pansy will tire anyone out!" he said in defence. "You mean you've?-" "No, it's just….i've heard people talk." "Have you ever?" "……………no" "Oh." "Well let's go then."

Ron awoke the next morning to find Blaise already up and watching him. "You're even more beautiful when you're asleep." He said, sliding over and stealing a kiss. "That was a great good morning!" Ron said before deepening it. "Do you want another go?" Blaise asked hopefully. "I would love to." Ron said, grimacing "But we'd better be getting back to the dorm, lessons start in two hours." "That's two hours of good shagging time!" Blaise protested with a smirk. "Blaise, I would really love to but I'm starving!" Ron said as his stomach gave a large growl. "Alright, let's go to breakfast."

Hermione woke to a burst of sunshine the next morning. She felt happier than she had ever felt. She dressed at top speed and prepared to meet Blair in the entrance hall for breakfast. She saw him as she decended the stairs and her stomach gave a nervous lurch. "Hi." He said, admiring her and kissing her nose lightly "You're so beautiful." He whispered and her stomache fluttered. They entered the great hall and suddenly noticed "Er…..where do we sit?"

Harry sat down next to Ron at the gryffendor table "Hey Ron." Harry said casually, but Ron wasn't paying much attention to him, but was bust throwing scathing looks over at Hermione who was holding hands with some boy who Harry didn't know. "Look at her, it's like she's on-on MASCARADE or something!" he suddenly burst out. "I mean first Roger now HIM, a slytherin no less!" Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron "You're really not one to talk."

"You-you…….?" "Yeah." "Oh God, here they come!" Ron said, looking down at his plate fixedly. "Hey guys." She said, sitting down next to Harry. "This is Blair by the way. Blair, this is Harry." "Hey." "And Ron." Pon merely grunted at his sausage at being introduced. Before Hermione could find out what was wrong with Ron, Dumbledore stood up and instant silence followed. "I usually reserve breakfast for chatting and last minute homework, but today I have an anouncement. We have a new student, Scott, will you come in here please?"

I am soooooooooo sorry for the delay...I have no excuse...so sue me! Ron's funny in this chappie as well as the next one! see ya

-Laura


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The Boy From America**

A boy Harry guessed to be his age came in from a side door, he had neatly, slightly gelled, dark brown hair. He was so tan that Harry thought he must live on the beach, he was wearing khaki shorts, a red and white collared polo shirt, and flip-flops. "Scott comes to us from the United States School, Magibrother's Academy. Therefore, he is a fully qualified wizard and will be joining the sixth year students." At this news, many of the hopeful younger girls frowned.

"At Magibrother's Academy there are no houses, so we will be having a rare, small sorting for Scott." Professor McGonagall brought in the worn and tattered sorting hat and stool up to the front of the hall where Scott accepted them. He sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head, it seemed to take a few moments before shouting "GRYFFENDOR!" The Gryffendor table exploded with cheers and applause at their new member as he jogged over to the table. He found his seat right next to Hermione and sat down, casually putting his arm around her. At this Blair looked highly affronted and Ron stopped dead, leaving half of his egg hanging from his mouth. "Hey cousin." He said and the two cracked up at the looks on everyone's faces. "So wait….you're….her…?" Blair asked, still looking at them bug-eyed. "Yeah." He said, still smiling.

"Also." Said Dumbledore, instilling silence over the hall once again. "Professor McGonagall reminded me to tell all of you that the Quidditch forms are due today by Five o'clock. I feel the need to tell all of my students that this is a rare and very much an honor and if any of you choose to abuse it-" Dumbledore's eyes strayed to where Malfoy was sitting. "Then I will be forced to ban all privileges including Quidditch, from that student, and, naturally you will be sent back here immeaditly. That is all." At that he sat back down to his plate of kippers. "So what's this, my cousin, the wallflower, finally found a boyfriend?" "Yes, this is Blair, Blair this is Scott, and we met last night at a party."

She replied, blushing a little when she said this. "Woah, you guys have parties? I think I'm gonna like this school after all! Here I thought you all were as prim and proper as my dear cousin!" "Yeah, we can get pretty wild, but don't say that too loud, they're strictly banned." Said Harry from across the table. "Man! I'm not gonna die here after all! We had parties all of the time back home! I mean Florida's like a huge party itself! There are all sorts of clubs downtown and being as rich as I am, I can get in anywhere!" Noticing that Lavender and Pervati were eyeing him with looks of interest he said loudly

"But I've got a girlfriend at home, Sydney, she means the world to me!" Ron still hadn't snapped out of it yet, he had whipped the bit of egg away at least, but he was still staring, open-mouthed at Scott. "You okay man?" Scott asked, concerned. "Fine." Ron mumbled and looked down at his plate. "Well we'd better get to Herbology with the Huffelpuffs." Harry interrupted, standing up. Hermione gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek (among daggers sent their way courtesy of Ron) and they were off. Seamus caught up with them as they trudged down the lawn towards the greenhouses.

"Bloody brilliant party last night if I do say so myself!" "I still can't believe you had a party last night!" "Yeah, Seamus' Shagfest, bloody brilliant!" Ron said, eager to start conversation with Scott. They got to the greenhouses where they spent the whole period burying seeds in three inches of dragon dung before the bell rang. "Ugh, potions with Slytherins next." Harry said as they climbed the front lawn.

Alrighty, this one's hot off the press! To make up for my delay. Hope you like. Please REVIEW! It helps my motivation soooo much! Ron's funny in this one as well... hope you like

-Laura


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Made Friends With The Yank Have You?**

"So Potter, made friends with the Yank have you?" came Malfoy's drawling voice when the group had arrived at the dungeons. Smirking, he continued "God this place has gone to the dogs, I mean, first they let this riffraff in." he said waving his hand at Ron. "Then they let mudbloods in." he looked at Hermione. "People with over-inflated heads no less." He smirked at Harry. "And _then _they _still _have the nerve to let _Yanks _in." he said with a chuckle.

Ron pulled out his wand as Harry whipped out his, but they weren't fast enough for Scott; before any of the others could even take a breath he shouted "Expellaramus!" This was the most powerful result that anyone had seen come from that spell. Malfoy was thrown one hundred feet, straight into a wall. The crunch was sickening as he hit the wall. Hearing the loud thump, Snape threw open the dungeon doors and surveyed the damage.

By the looks of it, Malfoy had tried to stop himself from hitting the wall with his arm, which now lay badly broken at his side. Snape looked up quickly and spotted Scott with his wand out, still breathing hard. "Peaterson!" he spat. "On what grounds did you do this!" Scott looked over at Malfoy who was still whimpering; he may have attacked him, but he was not a snitch.

"Nothing sir, I just don't like the kid." "Fifty points from Gryffendor and a weeks worth of detentions for you. Everyone inside." Scott was the first one inside, seeing as he all but knocked Snape down as he brushed past him.

Potions class went very quickly that day, seeing as Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had gone to the hospital wing. Harry was beginning to get annoyed by Hermione though, who would glance at Scott every few seconds. Harry was impressed by the way Scott was holding himself though, his face was impassive and emotionless, where as if it were Harry, he'd be shaking with rage.

When the bell rang he was also surprised when Scott carefully replaced his potions ingredients slowly. Where if it were him, they would be thrown, pell-mell, into his bag. But when he left the classroom, he sped up as to avoid talking to Hermione.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione caught up with him and asked "What was that?" "I don't like that kid calling you a mudblood." "Scott….be as it may…that was still uncalled for." "Yeah……I know." "BLOODY BRILLIANT SCOTT!" Dean yelled with enthusiasm as he slapped him on the back. Hermione gave him a glare and he said quickly "Uh, I've gotta go…." And sped off.

She turned back to Scott and said "Scott, you just can't do that, you'll be expelled before the first week is over!" As she said this she gently put her hand on his arm. "Look, Hermione, I appreciate your help and all, but I've got it, I can take care of myself, I have been for a long time……"

Hermione saw the sadness that she saw earlier slip back into his eyes. "Don't worry." He said and brushed her hand away and was already walking away.

AN: I know, I know, extreme shortness! I just couldn't figure how to end this once it was later on in the story….so I had to do it here. SORRY! BUT,Hey! This doesn't mean you don't have to review! And if you're gonna just send me one just bitching about the quality or shortness, save it! I've had a bad week and I'm PMSing! Don't fuck with me! I love you all, please review!


End file.
